


Wrong bed

by hykiwo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hykiwo/pseuds/hykiwo
Summary: When Hyungwon's autopilot guides him to the wrong bed after a rough day packed with schedules.. Kihyun is here to take care of everything.





	Wrong bed

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HI !  
> First of all, the summary sucks, I know.. Never had been good at doing this lmao  
> So, I quickly came up with this after the video that Minhyuk posted on Twitter the other day, the one with Changkyun removing his makeup.. And you know that my hyungki heart had to make this about hyungki.. So here it is, the fluffy au thst everyone deserves ! It's quite short, and hopefully not to bad... haha...  
> Anyways enjoy !

Kihyun was tired.

He really was not the type to complain but today, he was spent, exhausted. And maybe, maybe he just wanted to plop in his bed and wrap himself in the freshly cleaned covers and sleep for the few hours that were gifted to him and the rest of the group.

He smiled at the thought and looked out of the window of the van, recognising the neighbourhood as they were getting closer to their dorms.

When they finally arrived he followed the others, being the last one who entered the dorms he took the time to organise the shoes in the shoe rack at the entrance to avoid losing time when they will have to leave again. Kihyun couldn’t count the number of times they lost over ten minutes trying to find their own shoes and ended up making their manager mad at them for running late on the schedule because of...shoes.

Easing a sigh as he finally went to the bathroom, he found a half asleep Minhyuk lazily brushing his teeth sitting on the toilets while Hoseok was slapping lotion on his face, dressed in only a pair of briefs. He blurted a goodnight to Kihyun as he left for his room, gently patting his shoulder as he did, and Kihyun smiled.

He was honestly too tired to care too much about hygiene and briefly brushed his teeth, wishing Minhyuk goodnight as the other was now doing his skincare. He wished he also had the energy to do his skincare routine, but Kihyun only grabbed his makeup remover and a few cotton pads before he headed to his room.

His bed was there, so inviting and soft and he thought of the well deserved hours of sleep he was about to enjoy… When he noticed that someone was already in his bed.

Kihyun blinked once, twice to make sure that it wasn't exhaustion playing with his mind… But no. Hyungwon was splayed on his bed, already in a deep slumber..  
It wasn't the first time it happened. When Hyungwon would step into the dorms already half asleep, his “autopilot mode” was not always efficient enough and he would crash into the first bed he'd find rather than in his own. And usually Kihyun would've woken up the younger man and lead him to his bed to make sure he wouldn't knock into a wall or one of Hoseok's sport equipments.. But tonight he was so tired. So so tired. He didn't had the strength to take a sleepy Hyungwon to bed.

He sighed and silently sat on the edge of the bed and started to remove his makeup, sighing of relief as he finally allowed his skin to breathe and free his poor pores from the heavy stage makeup. After he was done he let the bottle of makeup remover and the leftover cotton pads he had on his bedside table and changed for a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts and he turned around to look at Hyungwon.

He sighed again. Observing Hyungwon's soft and sleepy features, Kihyun tried to think of.. how he could possibly get into his bed without waking Hyungwon up… That's when he noticed that the other didn't even removed his makeup and just.. Threw himself on Kihyun's bed and claimed it for the night. 

So Kihyun sat on the edge of the bed again and grabbed the makeup remover and the cotton, gently pouring the liquid on it before carefully starting to remove Hyungwon's makeup. 

“I swear that you wouldn't be that handsome if I was not there to take care of you when you just pass out after schedules… Should start to ask for royalties every time someone praises you.” He whispered and chuckled for himself.  
Hyungwon didn't even moved but he still needed to remove the eye makeup and his lenses..

Delicately, Kihyun brushed Hyungwon's bangs away from his forehead and just caressed his hair in an attempt to wake him up.

“Hyungwon-ah…” he tried but Hyungwon stayed still, breathing evenly and peacefully.  
“Wonnie..” He tried again, softly, moving his hand from Hyungwon's hair to his cheek.. It was soft… And Kihyun didn't noticed the smile that was on his lips.

Hyungwon stirred, frowning a bit and turning on Kihyun's side with a sigh.  
Lazily he opened his eyes and looked up at Kihyun.  
He said something along the lines of “Hyung… just five more minutes..” And it made Kihyun laugh softly, pinching Hyungwon's cheek gently.

“You forgot to remove your makeup… at least take your lenses off” he answered and Hyungwon blinked again, humming lowly.

He sat up on Kihyun's bed and yawned a bit before he took out his lenses, disposing them his Kihyun's open palms… They were daily contacts anyways.  
Kihyun got up to put them in the trash bin and used the last cotton pad he had, sitting on his knees next to Hyungwon, he grabbed the younger's chin and started to remove the eye makeup.

Hyungwon hummed again and struggled to keep his eyes open but every time he was drifting off to sleep again, Kihyun would rub his thumb over his cheek to keep him awake.

“A real baby” he said for himself.

“I heard that..” Hyungwon complained and pouted and maybe Kihyun's heart was melting just a bit. 

As much as they kept their imagine of the Conservative brothers with a Tom and Jerry kind of relationship in front of the fans.. It wasn't always like that and as much as Kihyun was ready to listen to Hyungwon and comfort him sometimes, Hyungwon proved him how much he appreciated his company and give his attention back to Kihyun. They were teasing each other's a lot but also were really tender with each others no matter what people could think of them. 

Kihyun finished removing Hyungwon's makeup and was about to get up to throw the used cotton pads away when a long, thin arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him on the bed like if he was a big teddy bear.  
Hyungwon maybe wasn't the member with the most strength but when he wanted something, he knew how to it. And Kihyun was now trapped and Hyungwon's arms, the other man with his eyes already closed.

“Wonnie let's get under the covers at least..” Kihyun breathed, sleepy as well.. He needed to sleep and Hyungwon's body was emanating a comforting heat against him. He felt his eyelids getting even heavier than before if it was even possible..  
Hyungwon groaned quietly and let go of Kihyun, letting him get both of them under the covers. 

It wasn't the first time they'd sleep together… For a fact it wasn't unusual to see all the members randomly cuddling between two schedules or at the dorms, And Kihyun and Hyungwon were no exceptions. Even if Hyungwon would reach out to Changkyun on the first place and Kihyun would be dragged by either Minhyuk or Hoseok because they needed a hug. Hyungwon happened to fall asleep on Kihyun's laps a lot in the resting rooms of music shows or television programmes.

The warmth of the covers made Kihyun escape a content sigh and he instinctively wrapped an arm around Hyungwon's body, keeping him close. He buried his face between the other's shoulder blades and closed his eyes.

“This is nice…” he heard Hyungwon say under his breath with the sleepiest voice he had ever heard in his life. He was so warm… So warm it slightly reminded him of the warmth of Yoshi and Gucci when he went to visit them at Jooheon's studio a few days prior.

And Kihyun couldn't help but smile before falling in a deep deep slumber, soothed by Hyungwon's calming presence. 

When he woke up the next morning, Kihyun felt like he had the best sleep he had in months, and never took Hyungwon to his room when he crashed in his bed anymore

**Author's Note:**

> It's really late and I beta'd the whole thing but my brain isn't really efficient right now so I'm sorry for the possible horrendous mistakes you could find..  
> Also... I need Kihyun to call Hyungwon "wonnie" irl.. pwease..  
> I hope you enjoyed and as always feedbacks are always welcomed.♡
> 
> You can find me on Twitter : @snowonnie


End file.
